


Muffled

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sort Of, Tight Spaces, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: The closet door shut and Tsukasa relaxed on the other side of the door. Izumi was pursuing him after showcasing some concerning behaviors and now, he was stuck staying quiet. However, Ritsu joined him and discovered Tsukasa's secret.





	Muffled

The closet door shut and Tsukasa pressed his back to the wall, sighing as he found the perfect hiding place from Izumi. Damn it all. His heart was crushed after his family had looked through his internet history, which was a violation of his privacy, and found pornographic materials of the homoerotic variety there. His father in particular had threatened disownment, and while Tsukasa knew that he didn’t particularly mean it at that point, it still scared him enough to wear all of his emotions on his face at school. But how would he explain this one? His activities were a secret to everyone, even himself, as he lied to himself about the whole ordeal after the fact and had convinced himself that he was still straight… still in love with Anzu… and was still going to marry his Onee-sama once she had reached a reasonable age for doing so.

Now, sliding down against the closet door, he was thankful to hide from Izumi, who had tracked him down, where he could reflect on his actions in peace and come up with a suitable story that would get them all off his back so they could continue Knights rehearsal as normal. This janitor’s closet was hardly comfortable, being a cramped, tight space, but at least no one would come in.

Or, so he thought. The door opened and Tsukasa stood up, trying and failing to find a hiding place and instead, just held a broom up as though that would protect him. Instead, in came Ritsu, yawning and scratching himself, clearly looking for something.

“Oh? Suuchan? What are you doing in here?”

“Please, be [quiet]! I’m hiding.”

“Hiding from what?”

“Sena-senpai is after me.”

“Oh? What did Suuchan do this time? Were you a naughty boy?”

“Hardly,” Well, yes. By the standards of his parents, he had been. “He saw that I was off in rehearsal. Now can we please keep our voices down to a whisper?”

Ritsu shrugged. “I’m just here for a futon.”

“I said be [quiet!]”

“Suuchan, I can’t understand you.”

“BE QUIET!”

Having spoken way too loud, Tsukasa panicked, pressing himself further into the corner to make himself as small as possible.

“What did you even do to have yourself so panicked?”

“N…Nothing!”

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. “You know you can talk to me, right? I’m not as aggressive as Secchan is.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Ritsu crouched down to his curled up frame, looking skeptical, then reaching out with surprising strength and pinning his hands.

“Well, I can be Secchan if it will get you to speak.”

Tsukasa broke down into tears at that point, overwhelmed and upset. “My parents know that I looked at [pornography]! I’m disgusting.”

“Is that all? Suuchan, that’s perfectly normal.”

“No! It was between boys!” Tsukasa panicked, covering his mouth. Damn his honesty.

Ritsu blinked and continued to follow up. “Is that all? Suuchan, that’s nothing.”

At that point, Tsukasa could hear footsteps entering into the room, settling down and calling for Tsukasa’s name.

Tsukasa, in a panic, pursed his lips. He wanted to cover Ritsu’s lips but with his arms pinned, that was difficult to do. Something in his actions must have inspired Ritsu though, because he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Tsukasa squeaked, but shuffling on the other side of the door encouraged him to remain entirely silent.

When he looked at Ritsu, it was like an entirely different form of him. His pupils were blown and he looked hungry. It sent a surge of excitement through Tsukasa, one that Ritsu noticed when he pressed his knee in between Tsukasa’s legs.

Ritsu smirked, and nudged him, silently asking if this was okay. With a gulp that sounded way too loud in his ears, Tsukasa found himself nodding. At that Ritsu set to work, trailing a hand down to grab Tsukasa’s tie and pulled him in for a more intense kiss, biting at his lips enough to draw blood. His tongue dived in to explore Tsukasa’s mouth, and he found himself trying desperately to not make noise. The entire room seemed to move slower as Ritsu undid his tie, not knowing how much further Ritsu was going to take this as he decided against removing his shirt and jacket and instead, bound Tsukasa’s hands.

Part of Tsukasa wanted this to stop. The voice calling for him was the distinct voice of Izumi, but the prospect of getting caught strangely made him only harder. Ritsu raised a finger to press to his lips, reminding him to be quiet as though he didn’t already know. It was then that Ritsu started rubbing Tsukasa through his pants and he had to bite his lip to avoid making anymore noise. It felt so good, and having a foreign hand on him elicited such a different response. Ritsu was much slower than he was when he took care of himself, and likewise stroked him through his pants with much more intent. He wanted to say something about unbuttoning his pants, but Ritsu was being a tease and taking advantage of the non-verbal way they had to do this. Eventually, Ritsu did what he wanted, removing his pants before his eyes lit up in a way that made Tsukasa scared.

With his pants still around his ankles, Ritsu reached behind him for some tape and a broom, spreading Tsukasa’s legs further and removing his pants entirely, pulling down his underwear as well. Left completely exposed and stuck in the corner, when Ritsu tied his ankles to the broom, the broom took up the bulk of the closet space, leaving Tsukasa stuck in one position to avoid knocking over or disturbing anything.

Ritsu simply nodded, reaching forward again to caress Tsukasa’s face, bringing his hand down to massage a nipple through his shirt. Tsukasa continued to bite his lip, desperately bucking up. It was there that Ritsu removed a small packet out of his jacket pocket, and Tsukasa immediately questioned why it was that Ritsu carried lube around with him. It was better to leave it alone, despite all the questions he had and everything he wanted to ask.

The only issue was that Tsukasa had had no experience, so being prepared like this was new in its entirety. He was chewing on his lip so much that the split that Ritsu caused opened more, causing a thin trail of blood to run down his chin. Ritsu lapped it up happily, muttering “sweet” under his breath causing Tsukasa to panic and stare at the door.

When Ritsu presented his fingers to him, he stared with wide eyes, mouthing the words “If I make a sound, we stop.”

Ritsu didn’t seem to understand, and just pressed one finger into him. The experience was uncomfortable, but not entirely unwanted. Ritsu moved it, and it provided very little reaction from him until he curled it in a certain way, which had Tsukasa gasping and checking the door compulsively. Still no movement from the other side, no shuffling or anything. Izumi might have left, but Tsukasa was still not risking it. Ritsu pressed another finger into him scooting in to Tsukasa’s broom barrier and lifting it up over his head so that Ritsu had better access. He glanced up, as for confirmation again and Tsukasa nodded. This was so much more erotic than what he watched on his own time, with Ritsu taking good care of him. The only thing was as tantalizing as it was to almost get caught, getting caught itself sounded terrible. Tsukasa wanted to cover his mouth, but with his hands tied, that was not going to happen. When Ritsu curled his fingers a certain way, his legs shook and he had to inhale sharply to keep himself under control. Ritsu kept thrusting in such a way that Tsukasa tested the restraints to determine whether he could get out because his little squeaks were seeming to be incredibly loud in the confines of the small closet space. Tsukasa was cramped, folded in half in the minimal space, stuck with his legs over Ritsu’s shoulders as Ritsu put in a third finger, stroking something deep inside him that had him mewling.

It was then that Ritsu withdrew his fingers and Tsukasa felt the relief of letting out a shaky breath and relaxing his shoulders, adjusting and realizing how sore he was from just how tense his shoulders had been. But Ritsu had something else in store for him as he started to stroke him again, easing him in with hushed “sh’s” as Tsukasa felt the head of Ritsu’s dick rub against him. He was halfway in, when Tsukasa groaned and panicked again.

Silence.

The uncomfortable feeling of Ritsu was eased when he was fully unsheathed, taking deep breaths and letting his little gasps out. Ritsu started thrusting into him and Tsukasa couldn’t believe it. Was this actually happening? Why was he allowing this? He was defiling his family name with his deflowerment. But still, he trusted Ritsu so much and there was something about the way he carefully thrust in that made the whole process easier. Unfortunately, Ritsu hit that little bundle of nerves within him and he moaned. Pausing, Ritsu didn’t stop even as the door cracked open.

“Hey, Secchan.~”

Ritsu wasn’t stopping, and Tsukasa just sat there, horrified and humiliated beyond all belief as he stared up into the icy blue eyes of Izumi.

“This… This is what you were hiding? So annoying. Can you both keep it down, though? I’m not stupid!”

Ritsu gave one more thrust and then sighed, stretching, still not removing himself from Tsukasa.

“Were you listening the whole time? Secchan is so gross.”

Izumi glared. “You’re gross. And Kasa-kun, I never would have guessed that Ritsu would do this with you.”

Tsukasa was still shell-shocked, left fully exposed tied to a broom, dick proudly on display and hands tied above his head in his unusual position. Ritsu started thrusting again and Tsukasa, still hushed, whispered, “Ritsu!”

“What? I’m close.”

And he was. It took only a few more thrusts before Ritsu came in him with a grunt, with Izumi staring above them with this scrutinizing stare that actually was doing it for Tsukasa.

“I can’t believe either of you. Well, Kasa-kun. Come on, might as well.”

“Might as well what?”

“Finish? Kuma-kun already did and it’s not like this is the first time I’ve found Kuma-kun like this.”

“He likes to watch. He knows I’ve used this closet before.”

“No, I don’t! You’re just a mess. Here.”

Izumi reached out with his foot and Ritsu backed out of Tsukasa’s makeshift prison, letting Izumi do what he wanted. Izumi pressed down on Tsukasa’s cock with his shoe and Tsukasa felt, as he wiggled his foot, the own pressure of his coming orgasm.

“Wow. Disgusting.” The degradation of it all went straight through Tsukasa’s veins, sending aftershocks through his whole system. On those words, he came with a moan, painting his uniform shirt and Izumi’s inside shoes. “Well, both of you, get cleaned up. Practice is in…” He checked his watch… “Fifteen minutes. Kasa-kun, you, out of everyone, are never late and I expect you not to be this time.”

Tsukasa’s head was reeling. How was it that he was just fucked by one of his unit mates and came by the hands of another? Either way, he was left starstruck as Ritsu untied him, releasing him back into the world. He found that his legs gave way the second he stood up, shaking. Well, he had more things to hide from his parents now. He didn’t know how he’d manage to keep this secret. Even so, he had to get cleaned up before Knights practice. At least his tracksuit could hide the shameful act that he displayed in front of both of his seniors.

Standing up, Ritsu extended a hand to help him up.

“You owe me, Kasa-kun. I expect my shoes to be clean before rehearsals.”

He was half-tempted to get down and lick them, but only so much depravity should be expressed in one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @ryytlid


End file.
